Patent document WO-A-99 22346 reveals a method for controlling a vending machine and charging of a dispensed item of merchandise using a mobile telephony system. A user can order an item of merchandise from the vending machine with his mobile telephone by dialing a vending machine telephone number that is displayed on the vending machine. The item of merchandise is charged with the aid of billing data that are matched to the user's telephone number and billed with his telephone bill.
A method for controlling a vending machine and charging of a dispensed item of merchandise using a mobile telephony system is also known from patent document JP-A-08249530A. The user can control a vending machine with his mobile telephone in such a way that he is recognized by the system based on his telephone number. Billing data are generated that are transmitted to a billing center, where the incurred costs are charged.
The present invention is based on the following object (problem):
A method shall be presented for a simple control of a vending machine and a simple and cashless charging of the dispensed item of merchandise.